The true power of numbers
by weegee55
Summary: Pokémon playing yugioh, inspired by ML54
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long guys, I haven't really been that inspired lately**

 **Deadpool: sound the alarm he's written about the same couple twice**

 **Oh god**

 **Popplio: Weegee55 doesn't own pokemon or Yugioh**

Oshawott: _LP: 100, hand: 1, deck: 3, Monsters: 0, Face Downs: 0_

Popplio: _LP: 4000, hand: 5, deck: 10, Monsters: 3, Face Downs: 5_

Ice Maiden Orei (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000, LV: 7)

Aqua Spirit (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4)

Deep Sea Queen (ATK: 2350, DEF: 2150, LV: 4, OVL: 2)

"Well," Popplio said "Any last words." Oshawott remained silent.

"Alright then, Deep Sea Queen attack Oshawott directly!" The monster did as directed and Oshawott's life points dropped to zero.

Oshawott jumped to his feet "Alright who's next?"

"Seriously?" Popplio said "I just mopped the floor with you and you want another duel?"

"Yep." he replied.

An Alolan Sandshrew stepped forward. "Enough games, I will duel you."

"You got it A!" Oshawott said initiating the duel.

Oshawott: _LP: 4000, hand: 5, deck: 35, Monsters: 0, Face Downs: 0_

A: _LP: 4000, hand: 5, deck: 35, Monsters: 0, Face Downs: 0_

Popplio left knowing A would knock Oshawott out in 5 turns flat. She didn't even notice the spectral presence behind her. It grew closer, closer, closer, until.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Popplio screamed and fell down. She turned around and saw a creature resembling a distorted Pikachu cackling maniacally.

"You should have seen your face." She said.

"Mimi!" Popplio exclaimed "I told you not to scare me like that!"

"Oh lighten up," The now named Mimi replied "I was just joking"

"Right, cause giving someone a heart attack is joking."

"Yep."

Popplio groaned "How come you're not on the duel field?"

"I retired for the day."

Popplio grinned and said "Meaning your next duel was against Chespin and you didn't want to make yourself look bad which you were likely to do with that schoolgirl crush you have on him."

"N-Not true!" Mimi quickly replied. Popplio couldn't see under her disguise but she knew she was blushing.

"Then why don't we go see him duel?"

"Cause that'd be boring." Mimi quickly replied.

"Can't be less entertaining than watching Oshawott getting the crap kicked out of him."

"It is, trust me."

Popplio sighed "Mimi, if you don't confess your feeling another girl is going to come in and take him from you. Just watching him duel is the first step in a long journey to get you to together. Now you can come along or I can go in there and scream 'Mimi loves Chespin' at the top of my lungs."

"Y-You wouldn't."

"I don't want to hurt you, but that's what's going to happen if you keep burying your feelings like this."

Mimi didn't respond but instead a black hand came out from underneath her disguise with a duel disk on its wrist. "You beat me in a duel and I'll ask him out."

"De-"

"But if I win then you have to go in there and kiss Oshawott."

"What?" It was now Popplio's turn to blush.

"Deal?"

Popplio attached a duel disk to her and placed a scouter like device on her eye. "Deal."

DUEL ENGAGED

Popplio: _LP: 4000, hand: 5, deck: 35_

Mimi: _LP: 4000, hand: 5, deck: 35_

"I'll start us off," Mimi said as she drew one card "And summon Goblin Zombie."

A hunched over humanoid monster with rotting green skin appeared on the duel field.

Goblin Zombie (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1050, LV: 4)

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Popplio said as she drew a card "And I'll summon Abyss Soldier."

An anthropomorphic shark appeared on the field.

Abyss Soldier (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300, LV: 4)

"Then Abyss Soldier is going to strike down Goblin Zombie."

"Not so fast," Mimi said pressing a button on her duel disk "I activate the trap threatening roar. This trap card prevents you from attacking this turn."

"Fine, then I'll place a face down as well."

It was Mimi's turn again "I activate my second face down card, hidden arsenal."

"What?"

"This card allows me to discard a card and summon any equip spell to my hand. And I summon Malevolent Nuzzler, which increases Goblin Zombie's attack by 700."

Goblin Zombie (ATK: 1100-1800, DEF: 1050, LV: 4)

"Now I attack your Abyss soldier."

"Big mistake," Popplio said "I activate the trap Poseidon Wave, this trap negates your attack and you take 800 life points worth of damage for every aqua type monster on my field."

Popplio: _LP: 4000, hand: 4, deck: 34_

Mimi: _LP: 4000-3200, hand: 3, deck: 33_

"Now it's my turn again and I'll summon Mermaid of the Trench."

A blue skinned mermaid appeared on the field.

Mermaid of the Trench (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400, LV: 4)

"Now I overlay my level 4 Mermaid of the Trench and Abyss Soldier. With these two monsters I can Xyz summon Deep Sea Queen."

Both monsters transformed into energy before both being consumed by a large wormhole that appeared in the center of the field.

A young woman wearing a long black cloak appeared on the field.

Deep Sea Queen (ATK: 2350, DEF: 2150, RK: 4, OVL: 2)

"Deep sea queen put that zombie back in it's grave." Deep sea queen charged up a blast of energy and fired at goblin zombie.

Popplio: _LP: 4000, hand: 4, deck: 33_

Mimi: _LP: 3200-2650, hand: 3, deck 33_

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Popplio said as she placed the card on the field "Your move."

Mimi drew and said "I activate malevolent nuzzler's effect and by giving up 500 life points it returns to the top of my deck.

Popplio: _LP: 4000, hand: 4, deck: 33_

Mimi: _LP: 2650-2150, hand: 3, deck: 33_

Then I'll activate the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Which is followed by me playing the spell double summon and if you don't know what this card does you shouldn't be playing. Now I'll summon clown zombie."

A demonic clown leapt forward.

Clown Zombie (ATK: 1350, DEF: 0, LV: 2)

"And plaguespreader zombie."

A hulking creature with rotting flesh emerged.

Plaguespreader Zombie (ATK: 400, DEF: 200, LV: 2)

"With these two monsters _I_ can Xyz summon number 45: Crumble Logos the prophet of demolition."

Like Popplio's monsters both zombies were turned into energy before being sucked up by the wormhole and in their place a creature that looked like a fusion between a centaur and a catholic priest appeared on the field.

Number 45: Crumble Logos the prophet of demolition (ATK: 2200, DEF: 0, RK: 2, OVL: 2)

"And no I'll equip him with malevolent nuzzler."

Number 45: Crumble Logos the prophet of demolition (ATK: 2200-2900, DEF: 0, RK: 2, OVL: 2)

"And now he's going to but deep sea queen in her place." The prophet raised his hand and began chanting, which was followed by the graveyard opening up and Deep sea Queen being pulled inwards.

Popplio: _LP: 4000-3450, hand: 4, deck: 33_

Mimi: _LP: 2150, hand: 3, deck: 33_

"This duel is over!" Mimi said before ending her turn.

'Figures she brought out her number monster. I can take it but first I need to do something about its overlay units.'

Popplio drew.

 **I actually had a lot of fun writing this**

 **Deadpool: And isn't that what really matters when writing**

 **Wow, for once Deadpool is right**

 **Deadpool: of course I'm right**

 **Anyway this story was inspired by the extraordinary MewLover54 who everyone here should stop reading the crap I make and go read his stories.**


	2. Goodbye

To my dear Readers, I would just like to say it has been a pleasure but I have decided to leave . I am not giving up writing or even posting my work, but I am done with this website. I am moving to Archive of our own, they have features which fanfiction lacks and I believe I can create better stories over there. The main reason for this however is the fact that I have been experiencing technical difficulties which make using fanfiction difficult. I will not delete my stories here, but I will be discontinuing all projects on Fanfiction. The stories here will remain, but all future stories and updates to unfinished stories will be exclusive to AO3. If you wish to find my stories my profile over there is Thunder23Shock. All stories have already been transferred to AO3. It's been a blast everyone, goodbye.


End file.
